


how to get into hermitcraft

by soft_spice



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Lowercase, dubious minecraft mechanics, minecraft glitching, respawning from death makes everyones communicators ding, thats not how code works, thats not how command blocks work, thats not really how servers work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_spice/pseuds/soft_spice
Summary: {ON HIATUS}{cus modivation}*softvibes joined the world*"that's not supposed to happen"[please don't ask the hermits how to join hermitcraft, they aren't looking for new members in the first place]
Relationships: everyone gets love - Relationship, we all friends here
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. whoms't has spawned?

**Author's Note:**

> to whatever hermit finds this for whatever reason... i'm sorry but also not really

*softvibes joined the world*

xisuma paused in his work as the strange notification pinged across his visor. carefully setting the shulker box of diorite down on the floor of his shop he pulled the world chat back up on his communicator, not quite believing what he had read until he double checked. that certainly was not something that was supposed to happen. various hermits, who had paused in their work when they heard the spawn ding, voiced their confusion in chat at the notification. xisuma assured them to ignore it as he was already looking into it. he opened his admin screens and pulled the whitelist log up, scanning through the names of all the hermits. softvibes was nowhere to be found. no one other than those whitelisted should have been able to spawn-

*softvibes fell from a high place*

xisuma blinked in surprise as the death notification ping went off, someone would have to fall at least 30 blocks to get that particular death message. with probably no armor to protect themself, death by fall damage was a lot easier. 

*softvibes fell from a high place*

again? that wasn’t normal, but neither was a non-whitelisted person entering the world. world-spawn mechanics with non-hub worlds required prior permission of an admin. a permission that xisuma had not extended to this stranger.

*softvibes fell from a high place*

hermits were now in the chat again voicing concern. known person or not, no one wished fall damage deaths on anyone. xisuma sighed, the thought of someone hacking crossed his mind. It would be hard to, due to his multiple securities placed on top of the general world joining requirements, but not impossible. none of his added security had notified him of hacking attempts though.

*softvibes fell from a high place*

though most hackers usually gave themselves powerful gear as well and generally tried to stay more under the radar by not spamming the chat with death notifications. quickly dumping the rest of the diorite into the waiting chest, xisuma focused on his admin command screens. he might as well forced them back to one of the hub worlds and then blacklist them. 

/kick softvibes

…

[an unknown error occurred while attempting to perform this command]

that was odd. he tried to kill two birds with one stone.

/ban softvibes

...

[an unknown error occurred while attempting to perform this command]

*softvibes fell from a high place*

xisuma made a little frustrated noise. might as well teleport them to him and figure this all out.

/tp softvibes xisuma

…

[unknown command - no entity was found]

xisuma had never had an issue like this. few times had someone ever been able to successfully break past his security, and even then they had shown up on the whitelist and he was able to quickly deal with them. never had someone been immune to his admin powers, he had never even heard of it happening. even hackers fell under admin powers.

<softvibes> help

<softvibes> 0//0

*softvibes fell from a high place*

so they did have a communicator? how were they able to type in chat when his admin control couldn’t locate them. the whole situation was quickly becoming a bigger and bigger mess, and what was that face they had put? no, wait… xisuma bolted from where he had been restocking his rock shop. it wasn’t some weird blushy face, those were meant to be coordinates!

*softvibes fell from a high place*

xisuma always moved the community worldspawn coordinated out to an empty chunk to prevent lag and spawn protection issues. whoever this was probably had their spawn coordinates glitched. typical worldspawn was always around x/z = 0/0. this was likely where they were spawning. the fact that they shouldn’t be able to join this world and xisuma’s spawn edit probably glitched their spawn and forcing them to spawn at a high y level, causing them to continuously fall to their death. 

xisuma squinted up at the end crystal pyramid cubfan had so painstakingly constructed. he felt an unpleasant shudder run through him at the sight of the glass pane spire in the center. impalement added to a fall damage death was not a very good way to go. xisuma scanned the sky, firing off a few rockets when he spotted a dark figure amongst the slowly drifting clouds. one that was rapidly approaching the ground. he soared into the sky, elytra powered up by the rockets. his plan was to intercept their freefall, breaking the cycle of inevitable death, and figure out what kind of terrible backdoor method they had used to get here.

xisuma stored his rockets away as he neared the person. his first attempt failed, as he just barely missed catching them. his hand had grazed their arm but hadn’t been able to find any purchase to hold on to. he also noted that they weren’t moving, falling with no resistance. rounding back to face them again and taking a dive, he prepared for his second attempt. while this one was successful, it was more of a mid-air collision than a catch. xisuma slammed into them harder than he expected, the force of the impact jarring his breath out of his lungs for a few seconds. despite being winded he kept a firm grip on them as his elytra wings spread wide to start a gentle descent. the person put up no fight and hung in his arms like dead weight. he landed close to a stray bed, probably the fault of bdubs, and let them sprawl limply onto it. their eyes fluttered non-committedly as they seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. xisuma figured their state was from the toll the respawning took on a person, and dying multiple times back-to-back left little time to recover. he pulled up the chat on his communicator, ignoring the queries of the hermits. 

<xisuma> doc and joe, shopping district now

<xisuma> one of you bring health potions

doc was fairly good at intimidating information out of people and joe was a good peacemaker. xisuma wasn’t sure which method would work best, so he opted to use both in a good-cop bad-cop sort of way. 

<docm77> on my way

<joehillssays> i’ll bring potions then

xisuma took the time to study who he presumed was softvibes. they hadn’t provided more than a small pained noise and a twitch of a limb and he eyed them over. they didn’t present themself as much of a threat with a willowy build and girlish looks. copper hair and dark antlers, some of which sprouted tiny green fern-like leaves, and dark grey coveralls littered with various embroidery. though it was best not to assume, false looked quite innocent if one didn’t know how brutal of a fight she could give.

doc and joe arrived from the shopping district portal within seconds of each other. doc had come prepared for a fight, decked out in a full suit of enchanted “god” armor and his infamous trident. Joe, on the other hand, simply carried a couple of health and regeneration potions. 

“not very responsive right now.” xisuma stated, gesturing to the person on the bed. joe hurried over to the nearly half-conscious person and uncorked a regeneration potion. doc took a position at the foot of the bed, looming almost menacingly, hand gripped tightly to his trident.

“this should perk them up nicely,” joe said, “sit them up for me, x.” 

xisuma brought them up into a half seated position, using his shoulder and arm to heel them propped up enough for joe to pour the potion into their mouth. they swallowed instinctively, then choked, jerking forward and nearly off the bed had joe not pushed them back to xisuma by the shoulders. they coughed roughly, reaching sound that would bring to mind an angry goose, and bucking violently enough that xisuma feared they would throw up. ‘nicely’ was not the word xisuma would have used. the person gasped for air, shaking, and joe reached up to pat them comfortingly on the shoulder. 

“howdy there,” joe smiled, immediately going for a friendly, joking approach, “welcome back to the world of the living.”

the person managed to take a few deep breaths and seemed able to support themself, so xisuma moved around into their field of vision. “you're in hermitcraft. i am the admin-” the rest of his introduction died on his tongue as they swiveled their head and pierced him with a gaze of molten gold before they spoke his own name for him. “uh, par-pardon me?” xisuma stuttered out, completely taken by surprise, “have we met before?”

They blinked at him blankly, as if trying to figure that out themself. “i don’t… know?” it sounded more of an uneasy question than an answer. joe gave xisuma a troubled look.

“not a good enough answer.” doc growled, trident poised threateningly inches from their chest. joe opened his mouth and made a movement to calm the creeper hybrid but they spoke again.

“that’s the only answer i have,” they tilted their head and raised a hand to poke gingerly at one of the sharp trident tips, “i recognize you too, although i can’t say how.”

“can’t or won't?” doc hissed, still suspicious.

“doc…” joe warned, then turned to the newcomer, “do you at least know your name?”

“my name is soft.” they replied, “i don’t remember much else but falling though. i’m sorry.”

“pretty convenient to not remember anything.” doc snorted, gesturing at soft with his trident as if it was a pointer, “she’s obviously faking-”

out of the corner of his eye, xisuma saw the faintest of flinches from soft.

“they.” 

“what?” doc snapped, baring his teeth. another small flinch and soft seemed to shy away from doc’s glaring. xisuma knew his anger was more about the interruption than the correction.

“i prefer ‘they’...” soft muttered.

“my point still stands, it’s too suspicious. i say ban them.” doc fumed.

“i’ve already tried that.” xisuma stated cooly and joe offered soft a health potion, “my commands can’t seem to locate soft. they don’t show up on the whitelist either. it’s like their in existence limbo, so i have no idea how they could have spawned here.” 

there was a short stunned silence before soft muttered into their half-finished potion, “i don’t even know where ‘here’ is…”

“hermitcraft,” joe supplied, “we are a group of nomadic people, dubbed hermits, who travel to unexplored worlds and build megabases in them, then move to a new world.”

soft gave a slow, understanding nod, “the name sounds vaguely familiar, but i can’t say for sure. but how do i have a communicator if i’m not on the whitelist?”

“wouldn’t we all like to know.” doc hissed. joe sent him a very rare glare, but it proved to shut him up. 

xisuma pulled up his admin screens once more, quickly scanning through the server security and logs. nothing seemed to be out of place, but he would have to dig deeper than just surface level code with command blocks if he wanted a thorough search. “i’ll need to read through the code,” he said, “soft can stay with me until i can find whatever caused them to spawn here.” xisuma sent a warning look at doc, who had opened his mouth to protest. “doc, you are welcome to accompany us if you’re terribly concerned. i insist you be civil though, this could simply be glitched coding that connected soft to the wrong world.”

xisuma extended a hand to soft, who gave a small smile and allowed him to help them up from the bed. they wobbled unsteadily on their legs, not completely recovered from their multiple deaths. “finish the health potion please." joe told soft. they tipped the rest of the bottle back and gave the empty glass back to joe, who nodded approvingly. with xisuma’s guiding hand on their shoulder he, soft, and doc managed to safely traverse the nether hub to xisuma’s base.

xisuma felt a small swell of pride as they stepped from the portal and soft’s eyes traveled over the large white towers with a look of amazement. he didn’t count himself as a particularly inspiring builder, but it’s certainly was a pride boosting experience to see someone outside the other hermits react to his builds. the hermits never really had much interaction with people outside their little group so the only praise or critique they had was from each other. xisuma didn’t really know anyone who ended up living in the worlds they left behind. large, intricate builds built by a single person were commonplace for them so one got used to seeing them. 

he steered them inside one of the towers, leading them to where his skeleton farm was located. “right then, i’m going to dive into the code to find a solution.” xisuma turned to doc and jerked his head to the side, “lets talk over here, shall we?” the two moved out of earshot and left soft to gape at the base. “I want you to talk to soft. i’d rather not have any more surprises today and the amnesia worries me. we don’t know how far it extends, they seem to have a general awareness to recognise things, but i want to make sure they’re capable of at least taking care of themselves. see what they can remember, ask them questions that might jog their memory.” xisuma told doc, who frowned but nodded in compliance. “and be as gentle as you can, please. i know you don’t trust them but keep in mind that i’d like to take an ‘innocent until proven guilty’ approach to this.” xisuma warned, then shooed doc off to his task. 

xisuma himself moved to a more private area in his base to start his work. he sent a message in the chat telling everyone that everything was fine. taking a deep breath and summoning the command blocks needed he settled down to grind through the almost endless lines of deep code.


	2. doc did not trust this newcomer, not one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahahahahah whats up my fellow bastards. i died for months (and also lost all will to write for a bit). but i'm back... for who knows how long. i'm writing this at 4am because time is an illusion.

doc heeded xisuma’s request to be as nice as possible as he ran soft through a basic medical checkup, making sure there were no lasting effects from the back-to-back respawning. “tell me what you do know.” he instructed, leaning against the bookshelf by xisuma’s enchantment and xp farm. soft was seated on the carpet tugging at the sleeves of their dark grey coveralls as he studied them.

“i know your average amount, i guess. that’s an enchantment table, we walked through a nether portal, i can’t do redstone to save my life though not for lack of trying,” they replied.

“how do you know you tried?” doc asked.

soft made a face like they were thinking really hard, their hand waving small, slow circles in the air as if to simulate a buffering signal. “... not sure.” they supplied, “i just… know. it’s intuitive, subconscious. i remember the frustration of trying to learn it, but not a specific occurrence or memory of it.”

doc didn’t like the sound of that, it meant soft could know things that they didn’t even remember knowing. doc was never completely comfortable with unpredictable people. grian was a force of chaos and lots of other hermits had their times of craziness, but they had all been established as trustworthy individuals prior to any kind of shenanigans. no one knew where soft had come from, not even soft themself apparently, so there was no way of confirming if they were trustworthy or not. doc tried to take xisuma’s words to heart, but he just wasn’t someone to put blind faith in another.

a skeleton fell onto the enchantment table from the xp farm. soft jumped at the noise then let out a piercing shriek, jumping up from the floor and making a dive to put doc between them and the mob. “what in the world is that?”

doc chuckled at their reaction, quirking an eyebrow at them, “a skeleton?”

“i have never seen that thing in my life.” soft said, peeking out from around doc to look apprehensively at the offending mob, "skeletons go inside the meat, they don't just walk around themselves."

doc rolled his eye, “you can’t possibly have never seen a skeleton before. they’re one of the most common hostile mobs.”

“mobs aren't hostile.” soft stated matter of factly. they looked at him, not impressed, “sure wolves attack you when you hit them, but you have to show aggression first.”

doc stared at them, a cold feeling settling in his chest. “you’ve never heard of hostile mobs?” he asked quietly, almost anxious about the answer.

soft supplied him with a glare, “no. because mobs aren’t hostile.”

doc’s mind was reeling and he could have sworn he heard a circuit short out. soft had never had contact with hostile mobs… soft did not know what hostile mobs were… this was a very big problem. it would mean two things:

1\. soft most likely came from a peaceful world, as even the most lit up ‘mob proofed’ worlds still had mob farms in order to gather their resources at no risk

2\. soft, with no knowledge of hostile mobs, most definitely would not be able to survive on their own in hermitcraft

this was very problematic and he would have to tell xisuma as soon as possible. naturally peaceful worlds were quite rare, which would help them narrow down on the search of where soft came from. even so, something felt off. soft knew their names, recognized them by face, and every hermit had built some kind of farm dealing with a hostile mob at least once at some point. if soft knew about them, about their builds, then how would they not have heard about all the various mob farms that they have built? it just didn't add up, at least not with the math that doc knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter yes, but chapter 3 is already half done. imma pass out on my keyboard if i don't stop now tho.


	3. xisuma was having a hard time with the code

xisuma sighed, he could feel the ocular migraine threatening him. he had spent hours pouring over the same lines of code from a minute before the timestamp of soft joining the world to their last death message. the server code did not reflect the messages that appeared on his communicator. nowhere was there coding that suggested soft was present in the world, though there were the recorded death messages. however, these death messages did not record soft’s name. they simply read

:unknown: [entity_death] by [fall damage]

that was… odd. although xisuma supposed there was a lot of oddity surrounding soft. there was a sharp pang behind his eyes and he had to look away from the screens filled with text and blink away his blurred vision. so far, none of his questions had been answered and only more had arisen. people, mobs, villagers, lit tnt blocks, and plenty more were considered entities. the coding knew something had died on the exact timestamps that soft’s death messages showed up on his communicator, but did not have a name for that something. 

though the communicator did give soft’s full name. communicators usually worked off the world codes; hence why when a person respawned they still have one, despite having lost the rest of their things. was it possible that soft’s communicator was from their homeworld and had somehow spawned with them here? why did the code know of soft’s deaths but not of their initial spawning? had that part of the code been erased somehow? everything pointed in all sorts of directions and hardly any of it made sense. 

xisuma heard a pair of footsteps. soft, carrying two steaming mugs, accompanied by doc, who held his own mug. xisuma was in desperate need of a cup of tea and some good news, but the half-concealed concerned look on doc’s face told him he was probably only going to receive one of those things. “doc, told me you liked tea, and i think it’s time for a break.” soft said, handing him a mug and then looking over the screens filled with code. xisuma accepted the tea. he tried to keep his admin power use to a minimum and didn’t like using them in front of his fellow hermits. he liked to think of them as equals and stressed that his powers did not automatically make him the leader, although everyone seemed to view him as such.

xisuma raised an eyebrow at doc, who shrugged at him and proceeded to down his drink in one go. xisuma sipped his tea, feeling the warm fragrant liquid soothe out the tenseness in him. “everything looks normal, to me.” soft stated. xisuma choked on the tea and the tense feeling immediately returned. his gaze snapped to soft, who was peering closely at the floating text.

“you can read code?” xisuma sputtered, code was a rather niche skill that few players learned. admins knew it out of principle, while modders and hackers learned it to mold world rules to their liking. one of those things was very illegal; and admins and modders had strict rules to follow.

soft shrugged, “yeah, i guess. turns out there's a lot of things i don’t remember knowing, and things i know i don’t remember.”

xisuma looked to doc for an explanation. doc sighed, “soft don’t recognize hostile mobs. a skeleton from your xp farm fell down and they didn’t know what it was. they haven’t even heard of any of them.”

“peaceful world?” xisuma guessed.

“most likely.” doc confirmed, an almost grim look on his face.

“soft do you know if you were an admin?” xisuma asked.

soft shook their head, “don’t think so, but i can't be sure. there was an admin i knew, she and i were… are friends, but not much else. i don’t have a name or much of a description. she’s really tall and blonde?”

xisuma nodded, he’d have to send out a message to the main worlds, asking if any known peaceful worlds were missing a person. it would take a while for the message to get to the innumerable worlds that existed, but it was the best course of action on getting soft back where they belonged. he turned back to his screens but paused when he felt the weight of a gentle hand on his shoulder. soft gave him a, well, a soft smile, “i know you’re the kind of person to work yourself into the ground. today has been…” they paused, searching for a word to describe, “it has been a day. i can tell you’re tired, get some rest.”

xisuma sighed. if he had a diamond every time someone had told him that he’d be the richest hermit by a long shot. most of the time he would just nod to get them off his case and continue working. many of the hermits have manhandled him into resting on more than one occasion and while soft had phrased it more like a suggestion, xisuma felt strangely obligated to comply. with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the screens and vanished the command blocks. doc had the audacity to look surprised.

“i suppose we should also find a place for you to rest as well.” xisuma stated, rolling his head to stretch out the stiffness. he would have to craft a bed, as he only had one for himself, not used to guests staying the night. doc and xisuma worked to set up enough beds for everyone to comfortably sleep in a dim, but spawn-proofed, area of the base. soft flopped down on the one in the middle, humming in content at the plush sheets. both doc and xisuma awkwardly positioned themselves on their own beds, neither of them was known for participating in slumber parties and the presence of another body was out of the norm. soft, however, snuggled down easily, humming quietly to themself. as soon a xisuma heard their breaths even out he sat up, doc mirrored him. “i do plan on resting, but i have a favor to ask.” xisuma started, keeping his voice quiet. doc’s mechanical eye glowed red in the low light and it bobbed to show that he had nodded.

“i’m not sure how long soft will be here. the code shows some interesting things and sometimes nothing at all. i’ll send a message to the main worlds about what is going on, but it will take a while to get there. soft will have to learn how to survive here for the time being. i’ll need someone to teach them how to handle hostile mobs. i’m not sure where i will have them stay, but they need to be prepared to at least mostly take care of themself. could you do that?” xisuma continued.

“why me?” doc asked, it wasn’t really a complaint.

“i’d like to keep this whole situation under the radar. the others know someone is here, but i don’t want any overwhelming force of opinions and suggestions. besides,” xisuma nodded at soft, who had migrated closer to doc in their sleep, “they seem to have taken a liking to you.”

doc growled lowly at the jab, “my base is open-air, too dangerous for someone who doesn’t know anything about hostile mobs to live in. i’m too busy to be playing babysitter for someone who can’t defend themself. set them up in the shopping district, mushroom biomes don't spawn mobs, remember?”

xisuma shook his head, knowing doc’s mechanical eye could track the movement, “the shopping district is too public. i’ll figure something out in the morning.” xisuma settled back against his pillow, ready for some much-needed sleep. 

“finally going to actually sleep for once?” doc snorted.

“shut up hypocrite, you clock unhealthy work hours too.” silence reigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa little bit of my favorite ship, xisuma/sleep
> 
> where is soft from? i'll be honest i don't even know myself i just make it up as i go.


End file.
